The fever
by Hitomi01
Summary: SAKURA,SYAORAN AND THE OTHERS HAD LANDED AT THE CLOW COUNTRY.WHAT! SYAORAN HAD A FEVER.WHATS SAKURA GOING TO DO?FIND OUT FOR YOURSRLF.


Anime/Manga. Tsubasa chronicles. The Fever

Author Hitomi01

Fiction Rated K-English-Romance-Published-22/05/07-Reviews-0

**Summary:Syaoran ,sakura,kurogane,fye and mokona landed at clow country.What will happen there?Oh,no.Syaoran had a fever!Who will cure him. **

**Find out for yourself.**

**Chapter 1: Clow country**

**Yukito and touya are talking when suddenly they saw a big water droplet,**

**"We have arrived at the next world"said mokona**

**"Sakura"said touya.**

**"Nee-san,Yukito-san"said sakura.She was kinda happy.**

**"Well,it looks like we had landed at sakura's world"said fye with a smile on his face**

**"Yeah,looks like that"said kuro.**

**Syaoran just stand there withou saying anything.After that,Fye,kurogane and syaoran bowed down.**

**"Greetings Your Highness.My name is fye,beside e is kurogane and behind me is syaoran"said fye.**

**"Nice to meet you,so has my little sister gave you any troubles.I mean she is a trouble maker"said touya while glaring at sakura.**

**"TOUYA!"shouted sakura.**

**"No,Your Highness.Hime never bring us any trouble"said syoran.**

**"I see.Have sakura's memory returned"asked touya.**

**"Well,not all of them.There still a lot of memory that i didn't get"said sakura.**

**"Well then,how about i show you our rooms.You must have through a lot to get sakura;s feathers"**

**"Thats true but i think syaoran did the most work"said mokona.**

**"Hey,what do you mean by that"said an angry kuro.**

**"Oh no,he's mad at me"said mokona.**

**"Hime,i sleep outside"said syaoran.**

**"What?But why syaoran,you need to rest.You didn't get any rest at the last world right?''said sakura**

**"That's okay hime,beside i prefer sleeping outside"said syaoran with a smile on his face.**

**"Emmm,alright then"said sakura (she was worried)**

**Syaoran walked away from the castle and went to his house.When he got there,he went to his room and fall asleep.**

**At the castle,**

**"Where's that kid?"asked touya.**

**"You mean syaoran,he said he will be sleeping outside"said sakura with a sad tone.**

**"I guess that suits him better .People like him is not worth to sleep in the castle"**

**"TOUYA! Thats not very nice of you to say something like that about syaoran"**

**"But its true,beside to me he is a brat "**

**"Don't call syaoran a brat,you didn't even know him.Syaoran is a nice and brave person."said sakura**

**"Huh?What did she mean ididn't even know him?"thought touya.**

**"Well,its not my problem.Now go to sleep sakura"**

**"Blehhhhhh!Hmpp!"Sakura stick out her tongue and left.**

**WELL ! THAT THE END OF CHAPTER ONE.HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.PLEASE REVIEWS.**

**CHAPTER 2: TTHE FEVER**

**The next morning ,sakura woke up and greeted everyone,**

"**ohaiyo,minna!'greet sakura**

"**Ohaiya sakura-chan"greet fye and mokona**

**After greeted everyone,instead of going tothe table (for breakfast),sakura headed the other way.**

"**Where are you going sakura?"asked touya**

"**I'm going to ask syaoran to eat breakfast with us"said sakura and smiled.Touya was about to stopped her but yukito shook his head.**

"**Hey.wait sakura "said fye.**

"**What is it?''asked sakura.**

"**Do you know where is syaoran"said fye.**

"**Oh,I didn't think of that"said sakura frowned.**

"**How about you check him at that archeologist house"said kuro**

"**But why that place?"asked sakura**

"**Because syaoran an archeologist so he should be at an archeologist house"said mokona**

"**Yeah,you're right"said sakura smiling.She went out,humming.**

**SAKURA POV**

"**Syaoran-kun,are you there?"said sakura.She went in and saw him laying on a bed.She smiled.**

"**Ohaiyo,syaoran-kun"whispered sakura**

**Ther was ni reply.She felted something was wrong.She put her hand on his head.She was surprised.He had a fever.A very HIGH FEVER.**

"**Oh,my goodness.Syaoran I'm going to find some medicines for you."said sakura and she ran to the castle.Whe she entered the castle,touya asked,**

"**Where's that kid?"said touya**

"**HE-he can't come"said sakura**

"**And why is that,sakura"asked mokona**

"**It's because syaoran had a fever"said sakura.She was crying,she didn't know why,whenever she saw syaoran got hurt ,she felt a pain in her heart.**

"**Calm down sakura.Here.This is some medicine,just give him some and he will get better."said yukito .**

"**Thank you yukito"said sakura and left.**

**(sakura is not here)**

"**Oh no,this is bad"said mokona**

"**Well,it looks like we had to stay here a little bit longer"said kuro**

"**Yeah,looks like it but i'm glad sakura getting closer with him."said fye.**

"**Mokona kind of sad that sakura can't rememeber syaoran"**

"**It;s not like we can change anything.That is the price he had to pay"said kuro**

"**Could you explain what happen?'said touya.**

"**I'm sorry for not informed it to you Your HIGHNESS.You see in order to cross through dimension,each of us have to gave something very valuable.For example i had to give up the marks on my body ,kuro had to give his precious sword and as for syaoran he had to gave up his relationship with sakura..."**

"**Which mean sakura wont remember him"interupt kuro**

"**Yes and even if she tried to remember him her memory about him will emmidealy be erase."finished fye**

"**Oh,i see"said touya**

"**Touya,i did told you that in order for them to be together,theres a lot of challenge they must face"said yukito**

"**Hey everyone,i'm home"said sakura**

"**Sakura,you're home so how's syaoran doing"said mokona**

"**Well,his fever is still high but since i gave the medicine that yukito gave me,his fever has started to go down"said sakura and smiled**

"**Glad to heard that"said fye**

**SYAORAN POV **

"**Where am i?I felt really dizzy .Maybe i should rest for a while"said syaoran and went to sleep.**

**END OF POV**

**CHAPTER 3:THE CURE**

"**HEY,FYE"**

"**Yes sakura.What is it?"**

"**What do you think is the best cure"**

"**Nice question,well its a..."**

"**Kissu.A kiss is the best cure in the whole wide world"**

"**Ehhhhhhhhh!"said sakura.Her face turn red.Fye and mokona just laughed.**

"**So i have to kiss syaoran"thought sakura**

**CHAPTER 4: The kiss**

**That night,sakura sneaked out of the castle without anyone noticed and went to syaoran house.**

"**Syaoran"whispered sakura**

**Syaoran opened his eyes and saw sakura in front of her.He get up really slowly and smiled,**

"**Hime,what are you doing here?"asked syaoran**

"I want to cure you syaoran"

"**But i've already eat the medicine"**

"**But mokona said that this is the best cure"**

"**Really?What is it then?"said syaoran**

"**This"**

**Sakura put her hand at syaoran cheek and kissed him.Syaoran was shocked at what she did.Sakura broke the kiss.Both of their face was red.**

"**H-Hime"**

"**I-I had to go now.Ja ne"**

**Sakura leaved syaoran.After the sakura leaved syaoran,he felt something came out from from his body.It was a FEATHER.Syaoran hold the feather really tight and went back to sleep.**

**CHAPTER 5 : THE ENDING OF STORY**

**Sakura woke up and greeted everyone,**

"**Ohaiyo minna"**

"**ohaiyo sakura-san"greet fye**

"**Ohaiyo Hime"**

**Sakura recognised that voice.She saw syaoran standing in front of her smiling.Her face turn slightly pink,**

"**O-Ohaiyo syaoran-kun"**

**Mokona saw this and said,  
**

"**Oh,they are so lovey-dovey"**

"**Hime,here"syaoran gave the feather that he was holding.**

"**MEKKYO"(MOKONA)**

**The feather went inside sakura's body and she fainted.She remembered about something,**

"_**Ne,don't worry.If you get sick ,i'm going to give you a kiss.Otousan said that a kiss is the best cure of all"She saw herself smiling to a person that she can't rememered**_** "**

**After that ,they all say goodbye to sakura;s brother and yukito.  
**

"**Hey syaoran,if i get sick would you kiss me like i kiss you"**

"**Ermm...well if thats what you wanted Hime"**

**Both of them smiled.**

"**Mokona modoki can't wait"**

**This is the last chapter .Hope you like it.Please review.Even if its boring.**

**  
**


End file.
